This invention relates to an assembly for mounting a barbecue grill to a support structure. More particularly, it relates to an assembly for mounting barbecue grill units of various sizes to a common gas supply post or cart.
The use of two barbecue grill units together is well known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,445, there is shown a dual barbecue grill unit which is joined by a common wall 24. While this unit satisfies many needs and offers versatility in barbecue cooking, it is expensive to manufacture especially from a tooling standpoint. Further, it does not offer size selection. For example, in many instances, it is desirable to have units of various sizes, as well as units which differ in size from each other. In other instances, it may be desirable to combine a gas barbecue grill unit with an auxiliary gas burner or with a working table surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 221,112, there is shown two barbecue grill units connected to a lamp post.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a mounting assembly for one or more barbecue grill units of various sizes to a support structure.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a mounting assembly of the foregoing type wherein gas barbecue grill units can be connected to a common gas supply support post in an economical manner.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a mounting assembly of the foregoing type wherein barbecue grill units of different types and sizes and cooking related devices can be connected to a common support post or a portable cart.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide a mounting assembly of the foregoing type wherein a barbecue grill unit can be connected to a support post with a burner unit or a table surface.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide a mounting assembly of the foregoing type which affords an aesthetically appearing barbecue grill assembly.